ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostly Houseguest
' Ghostly Houseguest' is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Krista Gibbons's sister passed away in 2004, and her daughter came to live with Krista and her family. Since then, the entire family has witnessed unusual sights and sounds inside the house, so Krista asks TAPS to investigate and see if it might be her sister's spirit. The team sets up its equipment throughout the house and begins its investigation. Dave Tango and Kris Williams hear a footstep that can't be explained, while Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson rule out a heating vent as the source of male and female voices that have been heard. Jason does drive one of the family's vans around the block to see if the vehicle's headlights might explain some of the apparitions they've reported. Though light reflections do occur, it does not explain all the sightings in different rooms. Steve Gonsalves and Dave Tango review the recordings that have been made, and Kris heads into town to research the geological composition of the area. Jason suspects that the poltergeist might be a result of chemical reactions with limestone and other mineral deposits in the area. Dave has picked up something on an audio recording, and after repeated playback he thinks he hears the word "chestnut," spoken in response to a question. Jason is intrigued by a video recording that has an unexplained, solid black mass that appears to be a female figure. Krista says the image on the videotape matches what the children have all reported seeing. When she hears the audio clip, she can't make out the word, but when Grant says the word might be "chestnut," Krista's eyes go wide. Chestnut was her niece's fourth-grade nickname. Jason explains that the finding of solid limestone in the area leads them to believe something is definitely present. Krista finds the report validating and is content in the belief that her sister's spirit might be watching over them. For the first time, the century-old Moore Theater in Seattle will be investigated. Given the structure's size, the TAPS team invite local investigator Mike Dion to join them for this case. Debbie Murdock, a theater employee, shows the team around and explains where sights and sounds have been experienced. That night in the basement, Jason and Grant record some variations on the thermal scans. Mike and Dave, sitting in the balcony, think they see a vertical shaft of light near the stage. Later, in the box seats, Jason and Grant get a feeling of pressure in the air around them, and Grant finds a bundle of cables behind the wall that generates an electromagnetic field nearly off the scale. The team studies their recordings and, bit by bit, begins to debunk the suspected sightings and sounds. Oddly, one thing they thought they saw is not found on the video playback. While the thermal readings show something, it's considered minor. All in all, there's nothing conclusive. Sitting with Debbie, Jason and Grant review their findings and report there's little evidence of actual paranormal activity. They take her first to the balcony and then behind the theater to show how the high EMF might cause people to feel paranoia. While pleased at the TAPS team's effort, Debbie says she'd still like to believe that there's something eerie about the theater. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes